


When We No Longer Love

by PuppetPainter



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Aquawonder, Dunno How Long Its Gonna Get, F/M, Forced Marriage, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Really Sweet at the End (I think), SuperBat, jaydick, kind of sad???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetPainter/pseuds/PuppetPainter
Summary: Everything exists in an omega/alpha universe where personality doesn't determine the omega/alpha type. Along with this, marriage can be determined by the parents of a child. When a parent dies, the last name or person they remember will end up having their child's name tattooed into their wrist. Barry Allen, being 7 years old when Hal Jordan's father died, has carried the name of HAL JORDAN on his wrist for 15 years now. yet suddenly the name is replaced by another: Iris West. Will he attempt to find this Hal Jordan that he had been destined to marry for years or will he fulfill the wish of his foster parent, Joe West?





	1. I: IF WHAT WAS HERE SINCE FOREVER DISAPPEARED (HalBarry)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Promise I'll get back to the other story soon as possible. Currently more interested in the DC universe though...

Barry stared at the name on his chest. It was set with pretty Monotype Corsiva handwriting. It was ridiculous. It was like a “name tag”.

Except it was burned into his skin.

That and the fact that it glowed green sometimes.

“Are you done yet, Flash? I’m going to leave without you. You know that Batman hates it when we’re late. He certainly doesn’t mind when Superman is though,” Green Lantern said, ending his comment with a quiet, “Batman totally dotes Superman. It’s so obvious”.

“Yes, yes! I’m coming!” Barry quickly zipped up his suit, pressing his hand on the name. It had appeared shortly after the plane crash somewhere in Coastal City. A man whose last name was Jordan had taken the plane for a test flight and the plane had…exploded. It had taken the man down with it.

Barry had been rather intrigued with the man’s flying skills as a kid.

And after that incident, he had been stuck with that name: Hal Jordan. The name had been with him for a total of 15 years now, him being 22 and the crash happening at age 7.

Dashing out of the changing room, Barry ran down the hall with the Green Lantern.

“Flash, next time you’re that slow, I’ll deny you’re the fastest man alive on Earth!” Green Lantern hollered as they sped down, turning the corner and entering the meeting room. Wonder Woman, a.k.a Diana, Cyborg, at the computers, Martian Manhunter, looking at them with a smirk on his face, and Aquaman, absentmindedly prodding his trident, were already there. Oh, and there was also Batman, in his seat, disapprovingly staring at the two.

“You’re late,” he muttered. And it was at this point, that Superman entered, whistling.

“Sorry, I had some trouble in Metropolis,” he apologized. Batman gestured for him to sit, but the Dark Knight of Gotham didn’t say anything about the tardiness issue.  
Barry and the Green Lantern stared as Superman took his spot.

“See, I told you so!” Green Lantern bent over and whispered in Barry’s ear.

“Do you have something to share?” Batman asked Green Lantern and Barry. Both simultaneously shook their heads.

“Oh yeah, they do,” the Martian Manhunter retorted. Both immediately sent a glare towards the guy, and Barry stood up, speeding to the Martian and grabbing him, then quickly whisking to the other side of the Watchtower and tossing him there, and then after that, returning to his seat.

All good work. Green Lantern was pleased to see the Martian Manhunter gone.

“C’mon, guys, let’s continue,” Cyborg called.

“There’s still trouble down there on Earth. And this time it’s the people,” Batman reported. Barry rolled his eyes. Humans could never learn—oh wait…technically, he was one himself. Still.

He was a human with super powers (being the fastest man alive), and that made him different.

Right?

“Again?” Aquaman sighed.

“And what do these people want this time? Last time they claimed us to be too powerful and threatening to their existence, last last time they called us off because humans introduced Superman to red kryptonite—”

“Diana, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t remind me of that,” Superman sighed.

“Still. I would just like to note that really, humans could never find enough peace with us. What are they going to pull on us this time? Their nuclear bombs and their machine guns? Flash and Green Lantern can disable all of them with minutes.”

“Yeah, and they aren’t going to be hurting us with me there,” Green Lantern said, smiling charmingly to Diana.

“Stop it,” Batman demanded. He stood up, placing both hand on the table. “This time, we’re going to let them learn the hard way.”

“What?”

Everyone let out a collective gasp, not understanding yet still comprehending what Batman meant.

“We’re going to have to let these people understand that they can’t live without us. True, we can’t be superheroes without the people, but when the humans keep on rejecting us, we have to show them that we’re not going to kiss their butts every single time.” Batman pushed his seat backwards and began to leave the room. “If anyone is against this, they can go deal with the humans and their weapons, their rage, their fear—everything—by themselves.”

The rest of the Justice League looked at each other, and finally, Aquaman said, “I hate to say this, but he’s right. We’re not obliged to save these people. If they never understand that we’re not here for granted, this rebellion thing is going to keep on going.”

“How many times have they rebelled again?” Barry asked.

“Six times, Flash, six. It’s ridiculous. I’m going to have to agree with the gloomy dude this time,” Green Lantern said. “Even if this is the sector I’m supposed to be in charge of.”

“Alright. I guess,” Barry replied, lifting his hand up to rub his forehead.

“What’s that?” Diana asked, pointing to Barry’s arm. There was something glowing very brightly inside of his suit, and Barry knew that it was the sign again. It would always start glowing when he was starting to leave the Watchtower. Why?

“I have no idea why it’s doing this, normally it doesn’t happen until after the meeting’s adjourned and I’m going home,” Barry admitted, grabbed the sleeve of his suit and rolling it up. Yet what met him wasn’t the usual green flash, but a deep purple burst of light.

The two words Hal Jordan was slowly disappearing, replacing itself with another two words.

Iris West.

Barry’s eyes widened. No way. Those words couldn’t have happened unless…Joe died?

“Sorry, gotta run,” Barry apologized, and sped into the portal transmitter, returning to Earth. Unknown to him, however, was the expression on his best friend’s face.

“No. It can’t be,” Green Lantern muttered.


	2. II: TO CATCH A BAT THAT CANNOT FLY (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperBat on the scene. Superman calls up Batman for something very intense...but it seems that even if the people were going to give a break to the Justice League, the members of the Justice League couldn't help but call for emergencies.

Clark Kent watched from the top of the building.

“Bruce!” he hollered down at the man. The billionaire gazed up at where Clark was standing, rolling his eyes. He knew where this was headed. Again.

“How did that man get up onto…all the way to the top of Wayne Enterprises?” one of his bodyguards demanded into his speaker. “Get him o—”

“Hey. It’s fine. I’m going up there to talk to him. Just tell Lex Luthor that that the deal’s off, and it’s going to stay off, and none of his stupid offers is rich enough to make me change my mind,” Bruce said. He tossed the speaker back to his guard. “And, I can go up there by myself. I think Marina is waiting in Room 318 at the Gotham Central Hotel.”

As expected, the guard’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you, sir.”

He left, and immediately Bruce Wayne called Marina.

“Hey, hon. What’ll it be today?” the sexy women’s voice came up from the other side of the phone.

“20 minutes, Gotham Central Hotel, Room 318. Go give my guard a good day,” he commanded, and the reply, “Gotcha, honey~” was seductively replied from the other side. Bruce hung up, and entered his building.

The elevator went up.

“What are you doing here? Gotham is my city!” Bruce called, stepping onto the roof. Clark waved, happily waving his arm around in the air.

“I have a name. On my wrist,” the Kryptonian declared. Bruce’s heart jumped.

“And that’s what you called me up here for?” Bruce asked, trying to play cool. “I’m busy, okay?”

“Well,” Clark said, “first to start off, your heart-rate is dramatically increasing, and for seconds, I don’t see how you can be so ‘busy’ as the entire Justice League is called off for the next…well, until the protest ends. Until everyone finally learns that we’re there to protect them, not to hurt them.”

“Still, I’m the head of Wayne Enterprises, and I have things to do.”

“Come on, Bruce. Like what? Playboy duties? Go get a couple of girls out to date with. I know and you know that you really don’t do much as ‘Bruce Wayne’ and now that ‘Batman’ is out of his job on a break, there isn’t much you do. Besides…”

Clark smiled charmingly.

Bruce knew something bad was coming up.

“Don’t you want to know whose name came up?”

“Let me guess. Lois Lane? Not that hard, considering you’re already saving her, like what, everyday? And your mother and father just…” Bruce’s voice dropped off.

“I…I’ve gotten over it. Kind of. Anyways…you’re wrong.”

“What?” Bruce’s head snapped back up. His eyes went wide. No way he was wrong. He couldn’t possibly be! Who else then…

He wasn’t willing to give up Clark to someone else than Lois Lane!

“Think. It’s somebody that my parents know rather well, taking away the possibility of Lois. People that have been to my house. You have to think widely in this aspect, Bruce.”

“How am I supposed to know who’s been to your house?” Bruce blurted, furious and still confused. Why was he getting so overacted?

“You’re Bruce Wayne. You know everything,” Clark simply replied, walking over to his friend.

“Diana?” Bruce wildly guessed.

“She’s still dating Aquaman. Not happening too soon, I don’t think,” Clark replied. He grinned wider. “Guess again.”

“Just tell me, Clark!” Bruce shouted, throwing his very expensive phone at the man in front of him. And as expected, said phone just bounced off of said man without damaging him at all—now the phone was in a totally different condition.

“Bruce Wayne,” Clark announced.

“What?” Bruce demanded, very unhappy. His phone was broken, and the idiot was grinning at him like a lunatic.

“Bruce. Wayne. CEO of the Wayne Enterprises, secret identity Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham, a total vigilante, the enemy of Lex Luthor’s kryptonite storage.”

“Uh-huh. And I wonder why I have to be that enemy of Luthor’s kryptonite storage.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Is it really that hard to tell me who the heck is on your wrist? It’s a name.”

“You haven’t caught on yet. And I thought you were supposed to be smart,” Clark groaned. “And you want to know because you care.”

“No!” Bruce’s face flushed red.

“Sure you do,” Clark replied.

“Hmm. Then I guess I’ll just—” Bruce lunged forward, grabbing Clark’s suit sleeve, ripping the threads of the shirt apart. He read the letters very carefully, from the B to E, but the words just couldn’t make sense in his mind.

“Bruce Wayne,” Clark read for him. “This suit was expensive, Bruce, I was going to wear it to your party tonight!”

“Bruce Wayne,” Bruce repeated after Clark, completely dismissing the second half of what Clark had said.

“You’ve been to my house about half the amount of times Lois has.”

“So why didn’t your parents choose Lois Lane?” Bruce demanded. Clark tugged his arm back, and the multi-billionaire fell into the other’s embrace. Bruce was sure that there was fish living in his stomach now.

Maybe it was the salmon he ate last night with the sushi.

“Because I asked them to choose you,” Clark said, smiling at Bruce.

“No way.”

“Um…are you saying that like as an expression or do you mean that I didn’t? Because I totally did. I told them I—”

“Just shut up, Clark Kent,” Bruce cried, holding onto the Kryptonian’s shirt. He could help but cry into this man’s suit. He’d been waiting this day for all of his life, he knew that he would never have a name, but his heart would always love.

The man that stood in front of him…

“I’ll never have your name on my wrist, Clark,” Bruce whispered. Clark shrugged. It was then that Bruce finally caught up onto something though. For Clark to have a name…

“What happened to your mother and your father? You never told us,” he demanded.

“Funny, Bruce. My Ma and Pa is your Ma and Pa now. They…” Clark turned his eyes downwards. “I…they passed away. Peacefully. It wasn’t because of my identity or anything, Bruce…they just died. Together. I told you that before.”

“Of age?” Bruce asked. “When they were only 67 and 68?”

Clark sighed.

“I can’t fool you, can I? No, you’re right. They died, due to an earthquake. I couldn’t help it…no one could have. I just…I’m just happy that at least you’re here. I don’t know what I’ll do if it was Lois they had named.”

“Why?” Bruce demanded, glancing up at Clark.

Oh gosh, he had no idea how devastatingly cute he was right now.

“Because Lois really isn’t the type to comfort me right now.”

“And I am?”

“With your unique style of spending money on me and taking me out to dates and food, and then giving me whatever I want to cheer me up, possibly.” Clark grinned. “Isn’t that what you’ll do?”

Bruce paused for a minute. He felt a buzz in his pocket.

“Perhaps, Superman, but it’ll have to wait until after I get done with Lex Luthor.” Bruce Wayne glanced down at the screen of his phone. “It seems like the bald man won’t stop trying to sell me his rotten products of kryptonite. And, Clark,” Bruce smiled mysteriously, “we’re on active duty tomorrow morning after the party tonight. Maybe something’ll make its way around tomorrow, what do you say?”

“I’ll be waiting with Alfred,” Clark replied.

A gust of wind blew, but not strong enough to stop the buzz that rung from both of their chests.

“The Justice League call,” Bruce said.

“Report, this is Batman and Superman. What’s the problem?”

“Dude, you guys are together?” Cyborg’s voice came up over the speakers. “Never-mind that, guys, you have to come here when you’re free. We’ve got to deal with Hal. Something’s happening to him.”

Both looked at the other and then quickly replied, “We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Guess the date will have to wait,” Clark sighed.

“A couple hours won’t make it disappear, Superman. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Pls comment and kudos!


	3. III: LET'S COME OUT INTO THE OPEN, SHALL WE? (HalBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Green Lantern's identity was known by everyone...just not Barry? And how is going to calm down when wearing the orange ring of desire???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This chapter is where the action starts happening. We're going to first shift through HalBarry and then go to SuperBat, then make progressions. Next chapter's gonna contain a bit of smut...
> 
> All character's names are going to be announced one by one, and then I'll start using the human names the following chapter, so starting form next chapter, instead of Superman and Batman, I'm going to be using Clark and Bruce. Sorry if the plot is kind of confusing!

“What’s wrong with him?” Barry asked, speeding into the room. He saw his best friend lying, more like restrained, on one of the medical beds. Except unlike the other people that had IVs and needles in the skin, he had chains around his arms, and he wasn’t stripped into loose white clothes either. 

That face though…it looked familiar. 

Too familiar. 

It suddenly flashed up in Barry’s mind—the TV scene he had seen when he was 7 years old. He remembered seeing previously his own face before he had switched the channel. It had been those reporters, asking him something about how he, as a 7-year old, had managed to create a new discovery to humanity that had never been seen before in that light…something about using solar power to power windmills to create wind energy. It was a science exhibition, and right after that, he had switched the channel, saw on Live the airplane exploding with the pilot Jordan in it…

But what did that have to do with anything right now?

Other than the fact that perhaps the Green Lantern looked something like the pilot?

Barry’s eyes widened, but his brain refused to think. There was way too much happening lately. Iris had just informed him that Joe had died today morning in his sleep, and that the funeral would be next week Tuesday, Barry’s wrist was now possessed by a new yet familiar name that he knew he couldn’t love because he loved someone else. And then there was his upcoming heat…

Crap. 

He couldn’t think about that now. 

There would be no way he could stop himself from speeding through the room and stopping in front of the now-seemingly crazed Green (it was more like Orange now) Lantern and k—

Almost let it slip. 

Barry needed to be more careful. 

He looked down at the rings on Green Lantern’s hands. He had a purple one on his ring finger on the right hand, his normal green one on his middle finger, but on the same hand and on the same finger, an orange one. 

The orange ring of desire. Which would probably explain why Green Lantern had a different outfit that didn’t cover his face up on. 

“Why haven’t you guys taken it off yet?” Barry questioned. 

Batman and Superman walked into the room then, Batman tugging on his cape and Superman on his too. 

“You guys were together?” Aquaman asked. Batman frowned at him. 

“Why do you ask?”

Aquaman looked pointedly at their capes. “Uh…because you two’s capes are switched?” he replied. Batman glared at Superman, and then swung his fist at the Kryptonian’s jaw. 

“You idiot!” he hissed. 

Green Lantern started to thrash again, screaming something that sounded vaguely familiar to someone’s name Barry seemed to know. 

“Why didn’t you take off the ring?” he asked again, approaching the Green Lantern. Something seemed to register in the Green Lantern’s mind, as the thrashing stopped, but those eerily green irises suddenly focused themselves on Barry. 

“He wouldn’t let us get close to him,” Martian Manhunter replied. “Each time I even try to tap into his brain, it seems like his willpower shoves me out. I admire it, though I also don’t like it.”

“So…it’s like his willpower has increased?” Barry asked. 

“Yes.”

“Well, he’s wearing the orange ring of desire, one of the more or less dangerous ones in the universe out there,” Barry commented, walking over to the monitors. His hands started flying over the keyboards, typing in sequences and codes. He skimmed back the video-recording, and quickly scanned what had happened. 

“As you can see,” Aquaman noted, “Diana and I were supposed to be on active duty today. We were, when Green Arrow and Green Lantern came in. The two of them were definitely drunk. We noticed a problem rather quickly as Green Lantern kept on hollering your name, Flash.”

“My name?” Barry asked. 

“Why would he be calling Flash’s name? Especially the hidden one? Barry Allen? Exactly. We don’t know. There were blue burst of light coming out from under his wrist-band though.” Diana gestured to Green Lantern’s right wrist. 

“Um…” Barry muttered, noticing that Diana had said his name, his real identity, out loud, as if everyone knows. “How many of you don’t know my actual identity?” Barry asked. No one raised their hand. 

Then Batman said, “We all do, Flash.”

“Not sure if you wanted to know that, so we kept pretending like we didn’t. Maybe next time don’t be like Clark and leave your personal clothing hanging around. We tend to be able to find them easily,” Diana said. 

“Hey!” Superman protested. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t know who Bruce Wayne is!”

“Bruce Wayne? Like, the multi-billionaire? Why would he matter if—oh. We have two very rich people amongst our midst then,” Cyborg glanced over at Batman, who was now currently glaring daggers at Superman. 

“Not everyone knew,” Batman hissed. 

“Sorry! It’s just, you know, Bruce, no, Batman, we were all tattling on each other’s abilities that I thought…everyone already knew.”

“I didn’t!” Cyborg interjected. 

“He didn’t,” Batman said, his teeth clenched together. 

“Who’s the second rich one then?” Aquaman asked. Cyborg pointedly looked towards the other side of the Medical Wing. “Oh.”

“Ugh…okay. This is really messed up. Then…outside of here, call me Flash, in here, why don’t you all just call me Barry? If all of you know, there’s no point in trying to keep something in the box when it’s already out.”

Everyone nodded.

Barry returned to Green Lantern’s side. 

“By the way, just so you would know, he was totally overeating before you came it here. He wouldn’t stop moving around, so we had to chain him up. And for your information, the other one in the Medical Wing is the Green Arrow. Green Lantern kind of swung a fist in his face when he put the rings on his fingers incorrectly,” Martian Manhunter said.

“What?” Barry swerved around. “You said something about him messing with his rings?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…darn. Great. I need to take him down to Earth, guys. Green Lantern knows that he’s not supposed to go out and hang with Green Arrow on the days his rings needs to get charged. If one of his rings runs out of power and is put underneath another one…this is going to be a pain in the neck.” Barry asked for Cyborg to open up the chains and let Green Lantern get tied onto his back. 

When everything was assorted and Barry had Green Lantern, who was surprisingly quiet, clinging to his back and was preparing to leave, Batman spoke.

“And speaking of which, since we were all giving our identities out, you don’t happen to be the only one that doesn’t know Lantern’s real name, do you?” Batman asked. 

Barry’s eyes went wide. 

“He—”

“Never told you. Then I think it’s up to him to make the final call. I thought he would tell you first before everyone, but it seems he has own reasons for keeping silent. Let it be so then.”

Barry swallowed nervously, a hint of anger mixed inside his already stirring mixing pot. How could Green Lantern tell everyone else but not him? And Barry thought the two of them were best friends! He would question him until Green Lantern told him his identity…after he fixed the ring-power issue first. 

“Okay.”

And with that, the Flash carried Green Lantern down to Earth to Coast City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Pls feel free to comment, kudos, or bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Tell me what you think should happen! Love the kudos and reviews!


End file.
